


Anything But The Cake..

by CraftyTonshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi seijuurou if you blink, AoKagaDay 2k17, Kise is a wedding planner, Kise may be having a heart attack, Kuroko is there if you blink, M/M, Wedding AU!, Wedding cake mishaps, it's all just fluff, teen rating for joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyTonshi/pseuds/CraftyTonshi
Summary: Daiki wasn’t always this cruel, oh but, maybe he was. He couldn’t pinpoint when he decided to shove his new husband's face in the expensive 5 grand cake.





	Anything But The Cake..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> In celebration for AoKaga day. I decided to write some fluff. Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> EDIT: ARTWORK SOON!!

_“Your proposal was so lame, your wedding has to be good!”_ Kise cried out, as he looked at the other men across the table. Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga blinked at Kise slowly, they should’ve known since their friend was a wedding planner. Kise had been bothering Aomine for months about how he was going to propose. Aomine ended up knocking on Kagami’s door at 3am, holding a very heavy bag of Maji Burger in his hands. He didn’t tell his red headed boyfriend, that a golden band was slipped in one of the burgers. After the bag was grabbed from his hand, and he was waved in Aomine watched his boyfriend devor the burgers. 

Kagami bit down into the last of the burgers, a piece of metal hitting his canine. He stopped chewing before looking down at the half eaten burger and back at Aomine. He swallowed and shook his head, _“What if I choked dumbass!”_ He dug the ring out the burger eyeing it. Aomine sighed, and grabbed Kagami’s hand softly. 

_“Will you Kagami Taiga, be mine forever and always?”_

 

Kise was gave another frustrated sigh, and looked at the couple. He was about to speak but, Aomine stopped him.

_“Look we will give you full control of the wedding, as long as you stay within budget. Sound good?”_

Aomine has never heard Kise squeal so loudly. He pulled out his book in a minute and hastily started working. Kagami shook his head and looked at his fiance. This was a mistake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 6 months of planning and chaos, the big day was finally here. Kise was more excited then the two grooms. The blonde fluttered around the main rooms, double checking everything. He stopped at Kagami’s dressing room first, seeing the redhead stood there half naked, a large hand running through his hair. Kise smirked and thanked the gods that, Kagami actually like the tux enough to wear it. 

Aomine on the other hand….had complained throughout the whole fitting. Asking why he couldn’t just wear his basketball sweats. Kise almost fainted in horror, and forced him to try on the tux. Tip-toeing towards Aomine’s room, Kise cracked the door open. Seeing a tuff of blue hair. Kuroko, Kise’s husband, had offered to help force Aomine into his tux. It looked like it was working well. Happily he bounced back to the main hall. The cake had just been delivered. Kise had spent over a quarter of the budget on a very nice cake. 

He turned around looking at it all, fairy lights in blue and red hung from the ceiling. Arched windows lined with cream colored curtains, on top of the tables sat blue and red flowers. Symbolizing the two grooms in their very own unique way. His watch beeped, signaling that the guests have started arriving. 

Everyone was sat, the grooms men/women standing on the sides. Kise was twitching at how the groomsmen stood out more then the groom's themselves. He had to roll with it, and Aomine walked out standing next to his side, he seemed nervous. 

Aomine was nervous. One, he hated tuxes. Two, everyone was here. Three, if he messes up Kagami and Kise would both nag at him till the day he died. He couldn’t help his mind flutter to how good Kagami must look in the tux. Also, how good he would look without the tux….He shook his head as the music started to play. Why Kagami had to be escorted down the aisle like a blushing bride was beyond Aomine. 

He wasn’t going to complain though, because Taiga was cute when he was blushing. A nervous smile was plastered on his face. The soft hum of the music was just background noise to Aomine as he watched his soul mate saunter down the aisle. Kagami- no- Aomine Taiga. A swell of pride filled his chest as the redheaded man reached the end. Aomine was pretty sure he fell in love all over again.

They said their vows, both short and simple. They had taken the effort to write them out themselves, Daiki’s being slightly more cheesy than Taiga's. Everyone was sobbing as the last few words were said. Pulling Taiga close, Daiki kissed him softly. Trying not to get to caught in the heat of the moment, when sharp teeth scraped his bottom lip. A throat was cleared, and they pulled away with red ears and faces. 

Daiki wasn’t always this cruel, oh but, maybe he was. He couldn’t pinpoint when he decided to shove his new husband's face in the expensive 5 grand cake. All he knows is, that well...he did it. A very girlish scream sounded a few feet away, Kise was having a heart attack as he hit the floor. 

Taiga whipped his head up and growled as he looked at Daiki. He was about to speak but, was cut off by some of the cake being wiped off and his lips getting attacked by Daiki’s. The kiss was slow and loving. Cake filled hands reached up into blue hair intertwining long fingers into the strands. 

Kise shot up, _“I have another cake!”_


End file.
